Father Daughter Dance
The reins of tranquility fell upon the Land of Lightning, the air was still, children played joyfully in the fields. The rays of the morning sun beaned with joyous content. The wonderful aura if the lands originated from their beloved leader. The eighth generation Raikage, a man known for his accommodating efforts to uphold the world's peace in his father's place. Formerly known as a Shugokage, from an early age, Kiyoshi's entire life would lead up to his seat in office. Now at the age of thirty-five, the man when on to settle down with the love of his life. The sun's rays shined through the dark curtains, illuminating the room to reveal the hordes of paperwork pilled atop his desk. Kiyoshi sighed with bitter frustration, shifting his pen through the vast amount of paperwork. A series of light knocks were heard on the opposite end of the closed door. The man's gray eyes glanced up momentarily before being pulled back to he task. "Come in." The man's deep voice sounded off. The door tightly pushed and a woman dressed in business attire peeled from behind. "Lord Raikage, you daughter requests to see you. She claims that it's an urgent matter." "Send her in." He paused, sighing while leaning back in his chair. A young girl around the age of 14 stood in the doorway before being ushered in by her father's assistant. Her sky blue eyes wandered over her father's office before settling on the man himself. "Dad," she said simply, forgoing all the proper honorifics and titles she should have resorted to, "Why are you here doing all of this paperwork?" She walked closer until she was peering over her father's shoulders at the paperwork he was signing. She brushed the long caramel hair out of her eyes so she could see better. "Couldn't you have a clone do that for you?" Tsugumi asked, "literally all you have been doing lately is sitting in this stuffy old office signing paper after paper. You know mom misses you, and so does the rest of the family. Even Uncle Katoku says he rarely sees you anymore," "Won't you come and defend me from all of the young perverted boys? I mean Little Blue is too young to do that yet," Tsugumi said before absently picking up a paper and reading its contents. The sighed lightly, turning his chair toward his daughter. "I know, I know. I would love to spend more time with you all. I am in a really tight schedule during the day. My mind just can't be in two places at once." Seeing her face sadden from his response, Kiyoshi reached out to lightly rub her arm. "Alright. I'll tell you what. I can take the rest of the day off and we can do anything you want. Whether it'd be going to teach those perverted boys a lesson or even shopping. Whatever you want. Sounds good?" Tsugumi brightened considerably at her father's proposition. "That sounds good," she responded, "Does the rest of the day off start now?" Her mind started running through options of what to do for the rest of the day, whether it should start with ice cream or finally putting those perverted boys in their place. She had tried that before, but they just came back with more vigor the next time, considering her attacks to be nothing more than love taps from an affectionate tsundere. Part of her figured that her father's presence might change that, as the boys were getting on her nerves. "Can we start with the boys? They're really annoying," Tsugumi stated finally, considering that the most effective option to begin with. Kiyoshi let a hearty chuckle, rubbing the side of his daughter's face. "Of course. We can go now." Standing up from his chair, the man towered over his daughter's shirt stature. "Alright. We can start there." Exiting the office, Kiyoshi informed his assistant that he would be taking some time off. "You ready?" Tsugumi grinned as she followed her father out of the office. Once they had left the building itself, she led her father to where the boys were, often standing at a point between the Kumo and her home. Like the ticking of the clock, there they were, already showing signs of nosebleed and lust as the zoned in on Tsugumi treading down the path. She noted that their numbers had increased, from 5 last time to about 10-15 people. That fact annoyed her immensely, to the point where she snapped at the boys, "Leave me alone!" The way they looked at her was the equivalent of them undressing her with only their eyes. She looked forward to the day when her little brother was old enough to teach them a lesson. Walking down the path led by Tsugumi, Kiyoshi soon took notice of the young boys glaring at his with lustful thoughts. Confirmed by Tsugumi shouts to them, Kiyoshi handed the young girl his leather jacket before approaching the group alone. It would seem as if it were right in cue as the boys' attention was drawn away from Tsugumi and settled directly on the man towering above them. A gulp could be heard from one, as all their faces resembled sweaty messes. Kiyoshi said lightly before squatting down to retain eye level with the group. "So," he began, resting his elbows on his knees. "My daughter has informed me that you all have been acting stalkerish." His face remained unchanged as he spoke. "See the thing is. Whenever my daughter feels threatened. She comes directly to me. She has no trouble speaking her mind to me about your wandering eyes. And with me being the extremely busy man I am. Time is not on my side. I work around the clock to provide security and stability to this place you all know as home. And without my watch over our home, the future of this village with go down the drain. So you can say that time isn't something I like to waste." The man paused for a moment to let his speech sink in. "And with that said. My daughter would absolutely love for all to keep you wandering eyes and thoughts to yourself. I do not want my daughter coming to me with information of your perverse actions. I'd really hate to take the time out of my busy schedule to knock all of your eyes to the back of your heads. Now, do I make myself clear?" The boys stood in silence for a moment before they nodded their heads in agreement. "Yes, Lord Raikage." Kiyoshi's blank expression was cleared and replaced by a warm smile. "Good good. Now run along and go read a book or something." Tsugumi watched as the young boys scurried away, no doubt heading for the safety of home. It was quite impressive how quickly her dad took control of the situation. She made a mental note of trying to emulate that in the future if she encountered such a situation like that again. Of course, she needed to work on developing a reputation first, something that would come in time. After all, she wanted to be known as more than just the Raikage's Daughter. So she sighed when they had abandoned the stretch of road, leaving the area quiet once more. "Should we go for ice cream next?" Tsugumi wondered aloud, noting the warmth of the day. Then again, she knew how much mom missed dad when he was in the office bogged down with paperwork, something which had been occurring with unfortunate regularity lately. "You're asking me?" The man chuckled, placing his hand on Tsugumi's head. "You were supposed to be leading the way." Taking his thick leather jacket from his daughter, Kiyoshi began to head in the direction of the ice cream parlor. "But I guess I'll take over." Soon to be followed by his daughter, it was several minutes later that thru finally had reached their destination. Walking into said establishment, the Raikage and Tsugumi were greeted by cheerful faces. No more than a couple seconds and the two were set at a table for two. "Greetings, Lord Raikage!" A cheerful waitress said while approaching them. "It is such a pleasure to have you stop by. Clear schedule today, I see?" "Ah well thanks. I decided to take the day off to spend some time with the wife and kids. Of course that means double the work tomorrow. But it'll be worth it. Tsugumi here seems to miss for papa." Kiyoshi finished with a bit of cooing while pinching Tsugumi's cheeks. "I see. Either way, I think it's sweet." The waitress said urning to Tsugumi. "So what will it be for you sweet-pie?" Category:Great's Play of Words